paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatonka
|unlock = 42 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = 920,000 |mag = 64 |max_ammo = 128 |rpm = 0.092 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 52 |concealment = 24 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 3.25 |reload_max = 4.25 |ammo_b_min = 1.28 |ammo_b_max = 4.48 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = coal |achievement = }} The Tatonka is a submachine gun in PAYDAY 2, added with the release of the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Overview The Tatonka has many unusual characteristics, and as a result there is no one range at which this weapon particularly excels or falls short. For starters, it has a massive magazine size of 64, which would be typically be useful for sustained shootouts or rapid "spray and pray" situations. However, the Tatonka is also plagued by a sub-par rate of fire, which detracts from its usability in both of these scenarios. The Tatonka has a low base accuracy and stability, neither of which can be greatly improved by its limited mod pool, which lacks unique modifications. In addition to its large magazine, one of the Tatonka's biggest strengths lies in its very high base damage at a whopping 80 per shot unmodified, which is rivaled only by the Swedish K, Jackal, CR 805B, Krinkov, and MP40. It is also reasonably compact, with a high Concealment ceiling, making it a good choice for stealth or a Dodge build, if the player can get the hang of it. Summary Pros *High base damage *Large magazine size *Good base Concealment *Highest ammo pickup of all high-damage rifles/SMGs, by a significant margin *High total ammo count *Slower rate of fire allows for easier control Cons *Low rate of fire for an SMG *Mediocre base accuracy and stability for a low fire rate weapon, though it does become more tolerable with modifications and skills *Limited modification pool *Relatively slow reload *Somewhat expensive for new players Tips *The Tatonka benefits a lot from being suppressed. A single The Bigger The Better Suppressor combined with The Professional Ace alone can offer a whopping 20 points of Accuracy, making it an ideal setup regardless of whether the player is gearing their build towards combat or stealth. *Users may have to rely on semi-auto mode when using the Tatonka, due to its potential tendency to empty all bullets (both magazine and total ammo) fairly fast, necessitating frequent collecting of ammo drops or/and replenishment through ammo bags. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Skins Rare= Tatonka-Prototype.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Tatonka-Immortal-Python.png| Achievements enemies without reloading with the Tatonka Submachine Gun. Unlocks the "War Balaclava" mask, "Russian Camouflage" material and "Red Star" pattern.}} enemies using any weapons from the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Unlocks the "Kokoshnik" mask, "Propaganda Palette" material and "Bear Fight" pattern.}} Trivia * The Tatonka is based on the . Its in-game name is derived from the equivalent of "bison", the English transliteration of Bizon. * The Tatonka is chambered in 9x18mm Makarov as evident by the stamping on the right side of its 64-round magazine. Despite this, it deals as much damage per shot as some of the more powerful assault rifles in the game. * The Tatonka's description blurb falsely claims the SMG is capable of very high fire rates, while the in-game value is among some of the lowest in its class. Gallery 20170324121248_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Tatonka. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:Gage Russian Weapon Pack